Cassie Prower
"Family is who you trust when you don't know where to turn. We'll always be here for you." Personality Cassandra, or "Cassie", is the mature and responsible mom figure for Team Traverser. She's the kind of girl you'd expect to be much older than she really is, being a level-headed take-charge kind of person would cause her to mislead you with this fact. Cassie's a very friendly person who's easy to please at any given time, while she's more social than her brothers, she's not like Amber, being more soft-spoken. Cassie's also very protective of her siblings, less of Link than the other two, though. Messing with any of them will incur her wrath, which is not a good thing as Cassie does have a temper that she hides under her very polite nature. Appearance She has orange fur with bright red hair, sky blue eyes and black ears, forearms and lower legs. Her orange fur forms into tufts facing outward around a White hedgehog muzzle. Cassie's hair peeks in between her ears, lines her face and spikes out on her back. She has two fox tails that are significantly larger than normal ones. She keeps herself in shape but doesn't particularly care if she's attractive. She wears a white tank top with the logo for her father's company on the right side, for pants she wears a pair of light blue sweat shorts. Cassie's clothes are made of a special material that alters size with her Powers Size alteration: this ability allows her to shrink down to an third of an inch or grow to nearly seventy feet tall. Most of the time, she's hesitant to increase her size because she fears she will hurt someone. This power does give her super-strength. When she decreases her stature, Cassie will ride on one of her brothers for safety, due to shrinking making her weaker. As with her brothers, she glows sky-blue whenever she shrinks or grows Her heartbeat does slow or speed up depending on her size, meaning she does follow real-life animal size rules, which states that she loses body heat faster when she's small, so her heart has to beat faster. She's also gotten more comfortable with increasing her stature in recent months. History When Miles Prower was found to have dementia, it was decided his two sons would split his company, Bright Horizons, and it's responsibilities. Flyby Prower discovered just before this that his wife, Nicole, was pregnant with their first child, Cassandra. Flyby was sad that his father had the disease, but called Cassie "Lucky Charm" as a nickname in her younger years. Her shrinking ability was discovered when she was about five, and at first led to a house-wide manhunt for the small child. Because of this ability, she loved dollhouses, but not dolls; she merely liked pretending to live in them. The growing aspect of this power was found when she was fourteen: A valentines day dance at which Cassie's emotions got the best of her, she grew to twenty feet and her father had to pay for the damages caused by her. More than that, it made her look like a freak in front of her class which she would spend the next several years with. In senior high, though, she met Katarina Remnant, a girl who took a a liking to her despite the accidents she'd had in junior high. Trivia *She is one of my oldest OC's. Which means she is the oldest Prower child, chronologically and biologically *Cassie is named after Marvel's Cassandra Lang, also a size shifter. *It's rumored she purrs when happy, but no one's tried to prove this. *She also tends to wrap her tails around her companion in a hug. Concept and development Developed shortly after creating Flyby; she was originally designed as a mobian version of Cassandra Lang. Later, she was re-done as Skye Prower's daughter, which would have made Lee and Link her cousins. Her final re-do aged her, concreted her powers and finalized her appearance. Quotes *''"I keep an introvert, an extrovert and an antisocial from killing each other: I'm not just a big sister, I'm a Diplomat."'' Category:Females Category:Prower Family Category:Heroes Category:SoulBound